


startled

by Gaydonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Nightmares, One Shot, Wynonna Earp-centric, stay safe, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut
Summary: Just a little go at how our favorite heir would be coping in the current climate
Kudos: 8





	startled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wonderful human beings, how are you?
> 
> Just a little, tiny one shot based on my feelings and personal experience about how i am passing this wonderful lockdown. Writing really helps me in an incredible way.
> 
> I know this is an hard time on anyone, i hope you are safe, healthy and home. Much love from me to you.
> 
> A very special thank you to my friend Max for always helping me with my english <3

**_Startled_ **

She awoke with a start, breathing fast and heavy.

The darkness of the room crawling upon the walls stopped her breath short.

The shadows of the trees outside the window reminded her of arms grabbing, stretching, trying to catch something. Someone. The moonlight filtered through the window strangely making everything even more disturbing. Dangerous.

Wynonna sat up, hand wondering blindly, searching for the light switch.

Light flooded the room. Her breathing got slower, lighter, easier.

She ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her face. Another one. Nightmares were not new for the Earp, but somehow since that story had begun they had increased. They had become more frequent. Every night for the past week, and this time alcohol and exhausting herself on purpose in hopes of falling asleep faster and thinking less were useless.

The lack of sleep was unbearable. Nightmares were beginning to affect not only the nights but also the days. Getting up got harder, the comfort and warmth of the blanket lulled her in a false illusion of being able to fall asleep finally. She launched into a thousand projects in the hope of being distracted, of forgetting, of erasing what she had seen the night before. She started eating less. That would have involved sitting and sitting meant stopping and thinking.

She grabbed her phone to text Waverly but changed her mind. It was the middle of the night and her sister was for sure asleep. Deeply at that.

She was safe. Relief flooded through her. Waverly was safe. She hadn't seen her in so long, although she knew that Waverly was safe with Nicole, Wynonna couldn't stop thinking about how much better it would have been if they had decided to pass the quarantine together. Being separated was for the best.

The lack of interaction was slowly draving her crazy. No small talks or laughs or deep, uncomfortable conversation. God she missed it all.

But now Wynonna was alone, in a house too big, too empty. Too silent. Way too silent.

Nights used to be her favorite part of the day, now she dreaded them. Filling the silence with music and movies and videocalls. But it wasn't enough.

A ray of red tinted light hits her in the face distracting her from her invasive thoughts.

The sunrise.

_Everything was good again._


End file.
